Spy High: Vampire Weekend
by summerinparis
Summary: Ни у кого не возникало причин сомневаться в том, что Дженнифер мертва, но что, если на самом деле у нее был план, и она сумела выжить? Судьба сталкивает ее со своими бывшими товарищами по команде, и как они отреагируют на ее удивительное воскрешение? В их распоряжении есть только один уик-энд, чтобы разобраться во всем. Учитываются первые четыре книги серии
1. Part 1

1.

Теперь, когда дело было уже сделано и не было возможности повернуть время вспять, когда Дженнифер Чен имела впереди вечность, она начала испытывать сомнение, правильный ли выбор она сделала.

До своего обращения Дженнифер была девочкой с разбитым сердцем, которая мечтала отомстить за смерть семьи и которая отчаянно пыталась стать для этого сильнее. О Боги, теперь девушка понимала, какой глупой она была. Сейчас она обладала этой силой, в которой так нуждалась тогда, но в ней уже не было необходимости. А ее сердце теперь кровоточило еще сильнее, чем раньше. И теперь Дженнифер по-настоящему поняла, что значит терять.

Дженнифер знала, в чем состояла ее роковая ошибка. Она была уверена, что, дождись она тогда Джейка, можно было бы легко избежать случившегося. Вдвоем они бы победили, и в этом случае кровь Адама не имела значения. Дженнифер осталась бы человеком, и они с Джейком были бы вместе. Но Джен не могла тогда ждать, и она была наказана за это.

Когда она потеряла Джейка навсегда, она осознала, как сильно любит его. Дженнифер думала, что ее человеческая жизнь была страданием. Как же она ошибалась!

О, лучше бы она никогда не встречалась с Адамом, никогда не пила бы его кровь.

_Лучше бы она умерла._

2.

Дженнифер не хотела ехать в это странное место, она предпочла бы остаться в своем гостиничном номере и, окруженная тишиной и одиночеством, дать волю своим эмоциям, но Адам был неумолим. Он сказал, что Джен должна, наконец, если не полюбить свою новую сущность, то хотя бы смириться с ней и вновь начать наслаждаться жизнью. Попытки Дженнифер отказаться не привели к успеху, и в итоге она согласилась составить Адаму компанию, и позднее девушка пожалела, что тогда не поинтересовалась у него, что именно тот подразумевает под словом «наслаждение».

По пути Адам объяснил девушке, куда они едут, и теперь она буквально дрожала от страха, и все попытки взять себя в руки проходили безрезультатно. Как будто она была вовсе не хищником, а его загнанной жертвой, чувствующей приближающийся конец. Но роль хищника - убийцы - совсем не казалась Дженнифер привлекательной, и именно поэтому она боялась. Она боялась, что не сможет сдержать свои природные инстинкты.

Джен стояла в одиночестве, опершись о столик с закусками. Адам услужливо вручил ей бокал с густой бордовой жидкостью, шепнув «расслабься, милая», и исчез в неизвестном направлении с застывшей на его губах улыбкой, самодовольно кричащей что-то вроде я-знаю-детка-ты-хочешь-меня.

Кто-кто, а Адам явно чувствовал себя здесь в своей тарелке. В отличие от Дженнифер.

На самом деле, она была вовсе не против того, что Адам оставил ее без своего общества. Она знала, что он будет делать: выпьет, подцепит какую-нибудь развязную девицу, предложит ей прокатиться и в итоге зависнет с ней в гостиничном люксе до конца уик-энда. А потом, как ни в чем не бывало, вернется домой. Для него это такой же привычный способ провести выходные, как скажем, для семейной пары съездить в загородный коттедж у озера.

Скорее всего, он не выпьет всю ее сразу, а растянет удовольствие… Дженнифер почувствовала, как в ее горле мгновенно вспыхивает жажда и поспешила перевести мысли в более мирное русло. Последнее, чего она сейчас хотела, так это потерять контроль над собой и устроить сцену в лучших традициях молодежного ужастика. То есть, с реками кр…

- Черт, - сквозь зубы произнесла Дженнифер, краем сознания отмечая, что сжимает бокал в руке слишком сильно. Учитывая тот факт, что девушка все еще считалась новообращенной, привести ее сюда – в здание, наполненное сотнями ни о чем не подозревающих людей – было плохой идеей.

Дженнифер мечтала о том моменте, когда этот вечер, длившийся, казалось бы, уже целую вечность, наконец закончится. Ее начинала слегка беспокоить не прекращающаяся боль в затылке, которая началась в тот самый момент, когда девушка переступила порог этого заведения. Она не знала, нормально ли это для таких, как она, но в любом случае, это вызывало некоторую тревогу. Эта боль накатывала на нее волнами, то практически замирая, то вновь усиливаясь, и в какое-то мгновение Джен показалось, что в ее голове как будто активировался датчик тревоги. Казалось, среди общего шума толпы, она даже могла расслышать истошный писк, предупреждающий об опасности.

Девушка наконец поняла, что это означает. Ее интуиция была хорошо развита в Деврэ и редко подводила Дженнифер, и теперь она кричала ей: скоро произойдет что-то очень плохое! Девушка не знала, о каком конкретно событии предупреждал ее внутренний голос, и вовсе не была уверена, что вообще хочет знать. И уж определенно она не хотела стать причиной этому.

Дженнифер со звоном поставила свой бокал, из которого она так и не сделала ни одного глотка, на отполированный до зеркального блеска поднос официанта и поспешила прочь из зала. Она намеревалась найти Адама и заставить его отвести ее в гостиницу. Там она наконец сможет спокойно вздохнуть.

Дженнифер так и не обратила никакого внимания на группку из шести молодых людей, которые уже продолжительное время неотрывно наблюдали за ней.

3.

Бен наверное впервые за все эти месяцы обучения в Деврэ не испытал чувства радости, когда ему объясняли, в чем состоит суть новой миссии команды Бонда.

Лори стояла рядом с ним, ее длинные светлые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, и Бен мог четко видеть два маленьких шрама на изящной шее девушки. Он мог подробно рассказать о том, как они появились. Картинки с бесчувственной Лори, истекающей на его глазах кровью; с Лори, лежащей на больничной койке с трубками для переливания; с Лори, вынужденной повязывать шарф, чтобы скрыть след от укуса, стояли у него перед глазами. А ведь те, с кем им предстояло столкнуться теперь, были не просто парочкой подростков, которые возжелали крови, находясь под действием наркотика. Эти существа были из области фантастики. Про них слагали легенды и им посвящали эпизоды в «Секретных материалах», но в действительности никто не верил в их существование. А теперь… теперь это было официально доказано.

На первый взгляд казалось, что в их задании нет ничего сложного. Им всего-то нужно было собрать как можно больше информации об этой новой угрозе человечеству. Нет, говоря точнее, она была не совсем новой – вампиры жили среди людей все это время, просто более тщательно скрывали свое существование. В последнее время случаи внезапной пропажи людей резко увеличились, а найденные тела, которые были полностью обескровлены, и укусы на шеях жертв, наводили на некоторые ужасные догадки.

Расследование, проводимое полицией, привело к одному странному месту посреди Виргинии. Это была небольшая ферма с коттеджем, несколькими хозяйственными пристройками и кукурузным полем. За ней была установлена слежка, но по прошествии нескольких дней на ферме так никто и не появился. Казалось, что это был ложный след. Но на уик-энд дом неожиданно наполнился гостями. И когда было выяснено, какие именно вещи творятся там, расследование было немедленно передано в Организацию Деврэ.

* * *

_Секретные материалы. Папка 4107._

_Из показаний мисс Эмили Вуд, 21 год, Дарем, штат Северная Каролина:_

_«…вообще-то я не часто посещаю подобные мероприятия. Я просто познакомилась с одним парнем, его звали, кажется, Ник… или Майк? Наверное, это может показаться странным, что я не помню его имени, ведь мы провели вместе более суток, но на самом деле, я вообще помню все это время довольно смутно. _

_Да, я точно помню, что познакомилась с Ником – я буду звать его так, ладно? Но, к сожалению, я вряд ли смогу точно описать его внешность. Он сказал, что у него есть два приглашения на какую-то закрытую тусовку, и он предложил мне пойти туда с ним. Я была в Камберленде проездом на пару дней, и я подумала, почему бы и нет? Если мне не понравится, я смогу тут же уехать, оттуда менее получаса езды до города. Я думала, что это будет какой-нибудь богатый особняк, поэтому ощутила легкий испуг, когда Ник, сидевший за рулем, свернул на эту ферму. Там все выглядело так пустынно и заброшено… И мне еще некстати вспомнился утренний выпуск новостей. Я не часто смотрю новости, но в то утро на __CW__ почему-то задерживали показ сериала, который я обычно смотрю, так что я решила послушать, о чем рассказывают в «Сегодня рано утром». Так вот, там передавали об очередной мертвой девушке, чье тело обнаружил работник подземной автостоянки – у бедного парня выдалось явно неудачное утро. На ее шее были обнаружены следы укуса, и судя по всему, она погибла от потери крови. Полиция излагала свои догадки, будто бы эти укусы сделало какое-то животное. Какое конкретно, они, конечно же, не могли сказать, и я подумала, что все это полнейший бред. Но признаюсь, тем вечером мне закралась в голову мысль, а не Ник ли тот самый маньяк? _

_Честное слово, тот коттедж посреди кукурузных полей казался мне каким-то нереальным, и я бы наверное не удивилась, если бы его стены оказались частью декораций, сделанных из куска фанеры. Ник сказал мне расслабиться, заметив видимо мою напряженность, но в этом уже не было необходимости, потому что мы, наконец, миновали поле, и я увидела множество припаркованных у дома автомобилей. Ник, видимо, был там частым гостем, потому что многие люди узнавали его и бурно приветствовали. Но я не помню, спросила ли я его, бывал ли он тут раньше. Моей последней мыслью было «как все эти люди поместятся в таком маленьком здании?», а после этого в моей голове – чистый белый лист. Я очнулась в своем номере в отеле на следующий день с жуткой головной болью, свежей раной на шее и частичной потерей памяти. Не знаю, почему я осталась жива в отличие от многих других, но я благодарна судьбе за свое везение._

_Кстати, я могу кому-нибудь рассказать об этом? Это конечно немного жутко, но так загадочно, мои подруги просто умрут от зависти..»_

* * *

«Ты – суперагент, а не простая пугливая девочка», - примерно так ответил бы ей Бен, если бы Лори поделилась с ним своими страхами. Впрочем, так бы он ответил ей несколько месяцев тому назад, сейчас же он, наверное, даже не дослушал бы ее до конца. В последнее время их отношения изменились, они с Беном все дальше отдалялись друг от друга, и, судя по его поведению, в этом был виновата сама Лори. Она честно старалась понять, что она сделала не так, а все попытки выяснить это напрямую у Бена не увенчались успехом. Лори еще никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя такой несчастной.

Она знала, что если плохо покажет себя на миссии, то упадет в глазах Бена – если ему, конечно, еще было не все равно. Но Лори вовсе не была уверена в своих силах. В Деврэ их учили противостоять реальным угрозам, а не сверхъестественным существам. Она находилась на грани смерти, в тот раз, когда Сэндон, находящийся под воздействием драка, укусил ее. Сколько там было еще таких, как он? Пятеро? А в этом месте ее окружало гораздо большее количество _реальных_ вампиров, которых было не возможно отличить от людей. И Лори подозревала, что в случае их нападения вряд ли лазерные бластеры и приемы каратэ спасут ей жизнь.

- Так какой у нас план? – спросила Кэлли, пытаясь перекричать громкую музыку, лившуюся из динамиков.

Команда Бонда стояла рядом с огромным танцполом, который был сделан в подвале фермерского коттеджа. Тут же находился бар и несколько зон отдыха со столиками и мягкими диванами. Несомненно, обычные человеческие посетители решат, что это просто частный ночной клуб. Они не знают, что, приезжая сюда, они становится участниками охоты, и что им всего лишь навсего отведена роль легкой добычи. Они не знают, что их приглашения сюда – это уведомления об их скорой смерти.

- Думаю, сначала мы должны осмотреться… понять, что к чему, - сказала Лори, вопросительно смотря на Бена. Тот утвердительно кивнул и произнес:

- Лори права. Разделимся на пары и…

- Подожди, - неожиданно перебил его Джейк, до этого момента не проронивший ни слова за весь вечер. Лори послышалась легкая дрожь в его голосе. Девушка проследила за направлением его взгляда и побледнела, когда увидела, на _кого_ он смотрит.

– Не может… быть… - произнесла стоящая рядом с ней Кэлли прерывающимся голосом.

Взгляд всех членов команды Бонда был прикован к девушке, которая стояла в одиночестве в противоположном от них конце зала. Она была поразительно прекрасна; короткое черное платье плотно облегало ее стройное тело, а цвет помады на ее губах был идентичен цвету напитка в бокале, который она держала в руке. По спине Лори пробежала дрожь. Она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что в бокале была кровь.

Этой девушкой являлась никто иная, как Дженнифер Чен.

Дженнифер Чен – их бывшая напарница по команде, трагически погибшая и чудесным образом вновь возвращенная к жизни.

Дженнифер Чен, обратившаяся в вампира.

4.

Дженнифер обнаружила Адама восседающим за барной стойкой в компании двух немного подвыпивших девиц, одетых в одинаковые ковбойские рубашки, концы которых были небрежно завязаны на талии, и невероятно короткие джинсовые шортики. Они явно были очарованы мужчиной, и Дженнифер на какое-то мгновение искренне пожалела их. Возможно, это был последний уик-энд в их жизни.

- Адам, - позвала его Дженнифер, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до его плеча. Тот крутанулся на стуле, подхватив со стойки наполовину наполненный бокал, и отсалютовал им девушке. - Мы можем поговорить?

- Конечно, - ответил он и залпом выпил оставшийся виски, после чего облокотился локтем о стойку и выжидающе посмотрел на Дженнифер. Девушка сложила руки на груди, чувствуя, как по ее спине пробегает дрожь от пронзительно взгляда серых глаз мужчины.

- Мы можем подняться наверх? – неуверенно спросила она. – Здесь слишком шумно.

Адам чуть удивленно приподнял брови, но не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Он спрыгнул с высокого стула и шагнул к Дженнифер, собираясь следовать за ней, но был остановлен взволнованным голосом одной из его новых знакомых.

- Ты ведь вернешься? – спросила сидящая слева девушка, и, нахмурив брови, посмотрела на Дженнифер.

Адам улыбнулся ей и обманчиво мягким тоном коротко бросил в ответ: - Ну разумеется, сладкая.

* * *

- Право, Дженни, если ты хотела затащить меня в спальню, то могла бы не стесняться, сказала б напрямую, - произнес Адам, поднимаясь вслед за девушкой по лестнице, ведущей в жилые комнаты.

- Ты как всегда в своем репертуаре!

- Так ты точно не… - начал он снова, но был остановлен испепеляющим взглядом Дженнифер, брошенным ею из-за плеча. Адам шутливо поднял руки вверх. Выражение его лица было абсолютно безмятежным, но девушка заметила в его глазах лукавые искорки.

- Ты просто невыносим, - сказала она, сокрушенно качая головой. Девушка открыла наугад первую дверь в коридоре, и они с Адамом оказались в небольшой спальне, залитой мягким желтым светом, исходящим от железной люстры причудливой формы. Комната была обставлена старомодной мебелью, однако выглядела довольно уютно. Она являла собой поразительный контраст в сравнении с подвалом дома.

Дженнифер ожидала, что Адам обязательно прокомментирует тот факт, что они в итоге оказались именно в спальне, но что удивительно, он промолчал.

- Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты взял меня сюда с собой. Думаю, мне действительно была необходима небольшая встряска. Но все же мне будет лучше вернуться в гостиницу, потому что моя головная боль все усиливается, а я вовсе не уверена, что это…

- Знаешь, а я думаю о том, что несколько десятков лет назад, когда еще не изобрели все эти хитроумные приборы, жить было гораздо легче. Конечно, у нас и тогда хватало проблем, но с людьми-невидимками мне раньше сталкиваться не приходилось.

Адам напряженно всматривался в направлении двери, соединяющей спальню и коридор, но Дженнифер не замечала там ничего, что могло вызвать беспокойно. Дверной проем был просто-напросто пуст.

- О чем ты говоришь? – недоуменно спросила она мужчину. – Эй, ты вообще меня слушал?

- Разве ты ничего не чувствуешь? – спросил он в ответ, обернувшись к ней. Дженнифер отрицательно покачала головой. Она стала вампиром сравнительно недавно, ее органы чувств еще не достигли такого развития, как у Адама. На секунду ей померещилась легкая рябь в воздухе, но в следующий момент, когда она моргнула, все выглядело нормальным.

- Тогда смотри.

Адам двигался со скоростью вампира. Он сделал резкий бросок, при этом вытянув вперед руку, и как будто припечатал кого-то невидимого к стене. Мужчина сделал какие-то странные манипуляции свободной рукой, и Дженнифер изумленно ахнула, когда рядом с ним, из ниоткуда, начала медленно проявляться человеческая фигура. Вскоре можно было различить девушку с коротко стриженными волосами, окрашенными в зеленый цвет, примерно одного возраста с Дженнифер. Адам держал ее за шею, и ее ноги болтались в нескольких дюймах над полом. Она была напугана, но, видимо, не собиралась кричать или биться в истерике. Ее руку, от предплечья и до локтя, охватывал странный металлический браслет, который явно был не просто украшением. От него исходили тонкие проводки, которые, судя по всему, можно было прицепить к одежде, и, отсоединив их, Адам таким образом сделал девушку видимой.

Какая-то странная мысль промелькнула в голове у Джен. Что-то подсказывало ей, что существует вещь, которую она упустила из виду. Что-то важное, что поможет ей понять, что здесь происходит. Но как бы напряженно не работал ее мозг, она не могла сложить все произошедшие события в единую цепь.

- Ты знаешь ее?

Дженнифер резко вскинула голову, удивленная странным вопросом Адама.

- Что? Разумеется, нет! – взволнованно воскликнула она. - Почему ты думаешь, что я могу знать ее?

- Ну, в таком случае, - произнес Адам, игнорируя ее вопрос, - сначала я закончу с ней, а потом разберусь с остальными пятью.

Дженнифер широко распахнула глаза, услышав последние слова вампира. Но прежде чем она успела выразить вслух свое удивление, в ее сознании, наконец, все встало по своим местам.

_В Высшей Разведшколе выживают только сильнейшие…_

_Этот уникальный прибор позволяет вам…_

_Суть вашего задания состоит в том…_

**«О, Боже мой! Это невозможно!»**

- Нет, Адам, остановись! – вскрикнула Дженнифер, и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему. Но она знала, что уже слишком поздно. Он наклонился к девушке, и его трансформировавшиеся клыки были направлены точно в артерию на ее шее. Дженнифер почувствовала, как внутри нее закипает злость. Она никогда не считала себя слабой, но против Адама у нее не было никаких шансов. Она не смогла бы остановить его при всем желании. А сам он не привык останавливаться ни перед чем. Конечно, иногда он мог быть милым – в то время, когда не был голоден или когда у него было хорошее настроение – в остальные же моменты, которые случались чаще, он был самим собой – то есть, эгоистичным засранцем.

Но что, если ее предположение было неверным? Этими «невидимками» могли оказаться кто угодно.

Но тут произошло то, чего Дженнифер никак не ожидала. Адам отпустил измученную девушку, не выпив ее крови, и теперь возвращался обратно в свой человеческий облик.

- Так значит, я был прав, - сказал он, встретившись взглядом с Дженнифер, которая теперь стояла рядом с ним, и усмехнулся. – Надеюсь, ты разберешься с этим сама, а то меня, знаешь ли, уже заждались, - Адам многозначительно подмигнул девушке и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из комнаты.

Дженнифер несколько секунд шокировано смотрела ему в след, пока не почувствовала движение позади себя. Девушка резко обернулась, и ее взгляд потонул в темных завораживающих глазах Джека Дэйли.


	2. Part 2

5.

Джейк мечтал повернуть время вспять. Просто однажды утром открыть глаза и очутиться в Нижнем Лос-Анджелесе, в старой квартирке Дженнифер, и сжать девушку в объятьях, крепко-крепко. Чтобы почувствовать ее снова. Живую. Теплую. Боже, тогда он бы все сделал по-другому.

Но судьба не давала второго шанса. Когда Дженнифер вернулась, он еще не успел осознать эту простую истину. Он был просто глупцом, когда думал, что они смогут забыть произошедшее и жить дальше. Джейк тешил себя иллюзиями. Только он один верил во все это. Клон Дженнифер не мог заменить собой реальную девушку, он был лишь ее несовершенной подделкой. Джейк снова не смог спасти ее, и во второй раз терять ее было еще больнее, хотя он думал, что больнее быть уже не может.

И вот теперь, спустя более полугода, она снова стоит перед ним. Дженнифер – вампир? Джейк не мог поверить, что такое возможно. Но когда девушка обратила на него взгляд своих изумительных зеленых глаз, он понял, что его сомнения были напрасными. Это была настоящая Дженнифер – не клон, который лишь владел ее воспоминаниями, а реальная девушка, чьи губы он целовал, и чье тело сжимал в объятьях.

Дженнифер чувствовала себя потерянной, потому что не знала, как ей следует вести себя. Она совсем не была готова к такому повороту событий. Она не знала, как Джейк и ребята воспримут тот факт, что она стала вампиром. Команда Бонда явно пришла сюда не для того, чтобы развлечься, так какова же была их истинная цель? Но все это стало неважно, когда Дженнифер оказалась в спасительных объятьях Джейка.

- Я люблю тебя, - одними губами произнес он. И весь мир вокруг перестал существовать.

* * *

Действительно ли Лори побледнела или Бену так казалось из-за освещения? И будет ли она делать вид, что искренне рада возвращению Дженнифер? Кто бы мог подумать, что его милая Лори окажется такой лицемеркой. Хотела ли она действительно занять место Дженнифер, или все, что она делала, было лишь проявлением ее глубокого чувства сострадания к Джейку Дэйли? Он решил подумать над этим позже – сейчас его интересовали вещи поважнее. Например, как он сможет использовать возвращение Дженнифер для своей пользы.

- Что мы будем делать? – спросил Джейк, оторвавшись, наконец, от Дженнифер. За его спиной Бен возвел глаза к потолку. Ему было абсолютно все равно, чем там планировал заниматься Дэйли, лишь бы потом Дженнифер вернулась с ними в Академию. В голове он уже мысленно проигрывал свой разговор с Джонатаном Деврэ: «Сэр, мы нашли Дженнифер, и по чистой случайности, она оказалась вампиром, так что теперь…». Возможно, он даже получит звание Капитана года за так успешно выполненную миссию.

- Я думаю, нам лучше поехать в гостиницу. Вам небезопасно здесь находиться, - донесся до него голос Дженнифер. – Ты в порядке? – обратилась она к Бекс. – Мне жаль за этот… инцидент. Никто не может заранее предугадать, что взбредет Адаму в голову.

- Все… нормально, - произнесла Бекс, потирая шею. Эдди был рядом с ней, протягивая ей руку и помогая подняться с пола.

- Хорошо. Тогда Джейк пойдет со мной, чтобы у парней на входе не возникло ненужных вопросов, а вы воспользуетесь своими устройствами. Полагаю, вам есть на чем уехать отсюда. Встретимся в мотеле в городе, идет? - Дженнифер вопросительно посмотрела на Бена, и он ответил ей легким кивком. Раньше они не могли похвастаться теплыми чувствами друг к другу, но сейчас Дженнифер Чен начинала нравиться ему все больше и больше. Она поступает правильно, интересуясь его мнением. Он капитан, и принимать правильные решения — это его работа. Конечно, формально Дженнифер больше не является членом команды Бонда, но когда-то она была им, и теперь, когда она могла принести им пользу, Бен был не против принять ее обратно. На некоторое время, разумеется.

К тому же, ему было интересно понаблюдать за поведением Лори. С момента смерти Дженнифер Лори весьма сблизилась с Дэйли. Хотя она и говорила, что всего лишь выражает обычное дружеское сочувствие и поддержку, что-то в Бене неизменно сомневалось в этом, и с каждым днем это сомнение все возрастало. Он не был слепцом. Бену была крайне неприятна мысль, что Лори могла пасть так низко. Променять его на Джейка Дэйли! Пусть тот и попал в Деврэ, изменить его происхождение это не могло. В любом случае, даже если Лори действительно испытывала к Дэйли чувства большие, чем дружба, кажется, ее ждало разочарование. Возможно, Лори не заметила этого в прошлое «воскрешение» Дженнифер, но уж Бен заметил точно — когда рядом с Джейком находится Дженнифер, ему не нужна Лори или любая другая девушка. Возможно, Лори осознает эту очевидную истину сегодняшней ночью, потому что Бен ни капли не сомневался, с кем именно захочет разделить свой номер Дэйли. И когда Лори поймет свою ошибку и придет с раскаянием к Бену, ему останется решить лишь одно — принять ее назад или нет? Над этим вопросом ему еще предстояло подумать.

6.

Дженнифер была в центре внимания. Все взгляды были направлены на нее, все — за исключением Лориного. Та смотрела куда угодно — на свои ногти со слегка облупившимся лаком, на огни фонарей за окном — но только не на девушку, сидящую на кровати. И не на Джейка, сидящего рядом с ней.

Джейк не обнимал Дженнифер, даже не касался ее. Быть может, он боялся, что она исчезнет в ту самую секунду, когда он дотронется до нее. Но физического контакта и не требовалось. Лори могла прочитать все истинные чувства Джейка в его глазах. Он любил Дженнифер, любил искренне, отчаянно, и для него было не важно ее прошлое, и являлась ли она человеком или вампиром не имело значения. В его сердце есть место только для одной девушки, и эта девушка – Дженнифер Чен. И что бы не произошло, так будет всегда.

Лори стыдилась своих мыслей. Она и Джейк были друзьями, и теперь, когда он снова обрел свое счастье, разве не должна она радоваться за него? Но вместо этого, смотря на него и Дженнифер, она чувствовала… зависть.

Бен никогда не смотрел так на нее. Да, он любил ее, но по-своему, так, как это принято у Стентонов. Он был милым с ней, когда она восхищалась им и соглашалась с ним во всем. Но, не смотря на свою внешность, Лори не была лишь красивой куклой, она имела свое мнение и иногда она ясно видела неправоту Бена. Она знала, что Бен не любит, когда ему указывают на его ошибки, но она не всегда могла молчать, и это неизбежно приводило к конфликтам между ними.

Когда-то Кэлли спросила у нее, не слишком ли быстро она согласилась встречаться с Беном, ведь они едва знали друг друга. «Глупости, - ответила Лори. – Я люблю его». Бен был красивый, умный, перспективный, другие девушки могли только мечтать о таком парне, как он – разве могла Лори ответить ему «нет»?

Но являлось ли то чувство, которое она испытывала к Бену, действительно любовью? Она видела настоящую любовь прямо сейчас, перед своими глазами, и на фоне ее их с Беном отношения выглядели так, как будто их сняли по неудачному сценарию.

- Так как это произошло, Джен? – раздался в комнате голос Келли, и Лори вынырнула из своих мыслей. – Расскажи нам.

Дженнифер несколько нервным движением заправила прядь темных волос за ухо и сложила руки на коленях, сцепив пальцы в замок.

- Вы знаете, почему я тогда покинула Деврэ и вернулась домой, - начала она. - Я жаждала мести и была полна самоуверенности. Я считала, что смогу сделать это одна. Что ж, очень наивно с моей стороны, - губы девушки растянулись в горькой улыбке, – но я действительно не думала, что все закончится _так_.

В детстве я слышала много россказней об обитателях Нижнего Лос-Анджелеса – района, в котором я выросла. Если вы были там, то знаете, какое это мрачное место с его давящей атмосферой.

- Да, у нас была возможность испытать это на себе, - тихо пробормотал себе под нос Эдди.

Никто, кроме Дженнифер с ее улучшенными после обращения чувствами, не услышал его слов. Она чувствовала свою вину перед ними. Они действительно думали, что она погибла, были на ее похоронах, но, даже не смотря на то, что они были жестоко обмануты, они сейчас сидели здесь с ней и кажется, действительно были рады тому, что она жива. Но она не заслуживала этого. Она была плохим другом для них. И плохой девушкой для Джейка.

- Я не верила во все эти истории, - продолжила Дженнифер в слух, - но, столкнувшись однажды с Адамом, я поняла, что была не права. Это было незадолго до того, как приехал ты, - она повела головой в сторону Джейка. - В общем, он был голоден, а я проходила мимо. Просто случайное стечение обстоятельств.

- О, Джен, это ужасно, - прошептала Кэлли, смотря на нее широко распахнутыми глазами.

- Я не боялась того, что он выпьет моей крови, я боялась, что он убьет меня, а этого я не могла допустить. Я сказала ему, что не могу сейчас расстаться с жизнью, потому что у меня есть незаконченное дело. Адам сказал, что заинтригован и предложил мне рассказать свою историю. Вы знаете ее. Адаму она понравилась. Мы совершили с ним обмен: кровь за кровь.

Я взяла его кровь, хотя не думала, что она может мне понадобиться. Я не планировала пить ее - ни тогда, ни когда-либо потом. Но потом Ким подставила меня, и я сделала это. Адам сказал, что месть — это то, ради чего стоит жизнь. Я решила, если у меня не получится отомстить, будучи человеком, я сделаю это, обратившись в вампира. Что ж, я получила то, что хотела, - закончила Дженнифер.

- Он мертв, - сказал Джейк, заключив ее руку в свои ладони.

- Да, я знаю, - произнесла она, поднимая взгляд на свою бывшую команду. - Спасибо. За то, что покончили с этим.

- Нет проблем, Джен, - сказал Эдди. – Я только не совсем понимаю одну вещь… Мы же, ну, вроде как тебя… похоронили.

- Эдди! – воскликнула Кэлли, возмущенная его бестактностью.

- Рабочие на кладбище были под воздействием внушения, - произнесла Дженнифер ровным тоном. – Адам забрал мое тело сразу же после окончания церемонии.

- Адам? – переспросил ее Джейк. – Почему он?

Дженнифер пожала плечами.

- Все-таки, это ведь его кровь меня обратила.

- Если твое тело забрали, то тогда каким образом тебя могли клонировать? – совершенно будничным тоном поинтересовался Эдди, словно спрашивал прогноз погоды. Джейк послал ему предупреждающий взгляд.

- Клонировать? – недоуменно повторила за Эдди Дженнифер.

- Эй, я расскажу тебе эту историю, идет? – ответил ей Джейк. Он указал кивком на Кэлли, которая широко зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Кажется, кто-то готов уснуть сидя.

- Глаза просто слипаются, - извиняющимся голосом произнесла та. – Мы можем закончить разговор завтра? – спросила она, обращаясь к Дженнифер.

- Конечно.

Кэлли послала ей теплую улыбку.

- Я рада, что ты снова с нами, Джен.

- Я тоже, - улыбнулась та в ответ.

* * *

Лори выходила из номера Джейка последней. Она хотела бы поговорить с ним, но сейчас она не имела никаких шансов на это. «До завтра, Ло», - сказал он, закрывая дверь перед ее лицом. Дженнифер осталась с ним. Джейк был полностью поглощен ею, у него не было времени на Лори.

Девушка двинулась по коридору. Другие ребята уже разошлись по комнатам, и она увидела только удаляющуюся спину Бена впереди. Лори нахмурилась, раздумывая, стоит ли ей догнать его. Он так пристально рассматривал Дженнифер, когда та рассказывала им свою удивительную историю, и это выражение на его лице… Оно было знакомо Лори. Как будто он мысленно просчитывал какую-то стратегию. И сейчас он явно направлялся не в свой номер.

Она поколебалась еще мгновение, но затем все-таки окликнула его. Она вовсе не была уверена, что он отреагирует на ее голос, но Бен остановился и повернулся к ней, вопросительно подняв брови.

- Куда ты идешь? – спросила Лори.

- Почему тебя это интересует?

- Ты что-то задумал, так ведь? Это касается Дженнифер?

Бен утвердительно кивнул.

- Очень проницательно, Ло. Это действительно связано с Дженнифер. Разве не чудо, что она снова с нами? Уверен, мы все этому рады.

- Да, это так, - медленно произнесла Лори.

- Если тебе так важно это знать, я лишь собирался позвонить в Деврэ, сообщить о наших результатах. Все просто. Никакого коварного плана, как видишь, - на его губах заиграла улыбка, но она не могла обмануть Лори. Его глаза оставались холодными.

- Ты собираешься рассказать Деврэ о Дженнифер?

- Разумеется, - ответил Бен, удивленный этим глупым вопросом. – Как же иначе? Она вернется с нами в Академию. Джейк, во всяком случае, точно будет настаивать на этом. Думаю, расставаться с Дженнифер не в его планах, - закончил он.

Лори поразило, каким тоном Бен произнес последние слова. Как будто ими он надеялся причинить ей боль.

- Но Бен, не забывай, кто она теперь! – воскликнула Лори. – Ты думаешь, что все будет так просто? Что, если над ней захотят провести эксперименты? Это совершенно не важно для тебя?

- Я удивлен такой бурной реакцией, Ло, - произнес Бен, - ведь Дженнифер в очередной раз заняла место, которым ты так мечтала завладеть в последнее время.

Лори пораженно отшатнулась от него.

- О чем ты говоришь?

- У тебя так хорошо получается проявлять сочувствие и дружескую поддержку — ты же так это называешь. Может быть, на этот раз ты сможешь достичь желаемой цели. Говорят, третья попытка часто бывает счастливой. Советую тебе подумать об этом, - с усмешкой сказал Бен. - Что ж, пожалуй, звонок можно отложить до завтра. Ты сможешь сама спросить у Дженнифер, что она планирует делать. Мы ведь _команда_, как никак, - закончил он.

Лори смотрела в след Бену и чувствовала, как в уголках глаз собираются слезы. В ее голове снова и снова раздавались его слова и постепенно она начала осознавать их правдивость. Она как будто в живую могла видеть пропасть, разделявшую Лори, которая полтора года назад входила в двери Академии Деврэ и Лори, в которую она превратилась сейчас. _Как она могла так сильно измениться?_

У нее не было Джейка.

И Бена она потеряла тоже.

* * *

Дженнифер безмолвно лежала на кровати, устремив взгляд на их с Джейком переплетенные пальцы. Он рассказывал ей о том, через что прошла команда Бонда за все эти месяцы без нее, о событиях, в которых она не принимала участие, а из коридора до нее доносились голоса Бена и Лори. Она старалась не вслушиваться в их разговор, но закрытая дверь не являлась для нее достаточной преградой, так что уловить суть их слов ей не составило труда. И то, что она услышала, не являлось для нее открытием.

Команда Бонда разваливалась на части. Бен наверняка чувствовал, как шатко его положение. Это - как стоять на берегу, смотря на неспокойные воды, не предвещая того, что произойдет в следующее мгновение, когда волна с неожиданной силой сбивает тебя с ног, и ты пытаешься судорожно восстановить равновесие. Вот только Бена эта волна скоро может накрыть с головой, и тогда он потеряет то, чем больше всего гордится — звание Капитана. Между ней и Беном никогда не было чего-то хоть отдаленно похожего на дружеские чувства, и сейчас все его внимание было обращено на нее лишь потому, что она являлась ключом к успешному выполнению миссии. Все, что нужно было Бену — это отвезти ее в Академию, а то, что будет с ней дальше, уже являлось не его заботой. Единственным желанием Бена Стентона было возвыситься над окружающими в безоговорочной победе. Это та вещь, что оставалась неизменной. Но другие вещи изменились.

Дженнифер ясно осознавала, что для нее больше нет места в команде Бонда. Бекс заменила ее как члена команды, а Лори могла заменить ее как возлюбленную Джейка.

_Джейк_...

Дженнифер видела его лицо каждый раз, когда закрывала глаза, и количество бессонных ночей, которые она провела за все эти месяцы, не поддавалось подсчету. Его образ преследовал ее и днем, но, будучи новообращенной, ей нужно было многому научиться, и это помогало ей отвлечься от мыслей о Джейке. Ночью же... скрыться от них было некуда. Его голос звучал у нее в голове. Она могла так четко визуализировать Джейка, что иногда Дженнифер казалось, что он действительно находится рядом.

Она могла позволить себе мечтать о Джейке во мраке ночи, но с первыми лучами солнца на рассвете все ее иллюзии обращались в пыль, и Дженнифер сталкивалась с реальностью: ей никогда больше не суждено увидеть его. Она твердо знала это. И то, что происходило сейчас, было выше ее сил.

Когда губы Джейка коснулись ее губ, Дженнифер решила, что ее сердце просто остановится от переполнивших ее чувств. В этом поцелуе Джейк выражал всю свою невероятную любовь к ней, счастье, которое он испытывал от того, что она вновь была рядом с ним, и в которое он все еще не надеялся до конца поверить, и желание никогда больше не отпускать ее. То, о чем рассказывали губы Дженнифер, было _отчаянием_. И когда руки Джейка нежно скользили по ее телу, она изо всех сил старалась сдержать подступающие слезы. Потому что она знала, что это — последний раз, когда она находится в его объятьях. Действительно последний.

Она была мертва для него. Она была мертва для всех, кого знала. И в жизни Джейка и команды Бонда больше не было места для нее. Она не могла вернуться с ними в Деврэ, она не могла остаться с Джейком будучи такой — бессмертной девушкой, питающейся кровью. Их сегодняшняя встреча была ошибкой, и она должна была исправить ее. Она должна была вернуть все назад.

Дженнифер нежно провела кончиками пальцев по щеке Джейка и встретилась с ним взглядом. В его глазах вспыхнуло изумление, когда он заметил, как расширяются зрачки Дженнифер, в то время, как она начала говорить:

- Джейк, прости меня, но это то, что я должна сделать. Ты забудешь все, что произошло сегодня, и когда вы вернетесь в Академию, то сообщите, что ничего не обнаружили на том месте. Джейк, - снова произнесла его имя Дженнифер, пытаясь совладать с дрожью в голосе, - я люблю тебя. Всегда буду любить. Но я не могу остаться с тобой, как бы сильно я этого не желала. Ты должен знать только одну Дженнифер.

Она крепко сжала руку Джейка, а потом порывисто прижалась к его телу, запечатлевая на его губах последний поцелуй.

- Прощай, - прошептала Дженнифер.

И уже в следующую секунду Джейк остался в номере один, удивляясь, откуда взялся привкус соли у него во рту.

7.

Они покинули город с рассветом.

Дженнифер сидела, прислонившись головой к боковому стеклу автомобиля, закрыв глаза и позволяя слезам свободно скатываться по щекам. Она могла не прятать их от Адама. Он понимал ее чувства, ведь сам когда-то испытывал подобное. Став вампиром, он узнал, каково это - потерять все, что когда-либо имел: дом, семью, друзей… и свою _жизнь_.

Сейчас Дженнифер не нужны были объятья и уверения в том, что все будет хорошо и что впереди ее ждет счастье. Она не искала утешения. Ей нужно пройти через это, чтобы двигаться вперед. Она страдала так отчаянно все эти годы после смерти своей семьи, позволяя злости и ненависти, кипевшей внутри нее, медленно брать верх над разумом. И посмотрите, к чему это привело. Дженнифер не могла допустить, чтобы это произошло снова. Она должна перестать жить прошлым. Она должна переступить через эту новую боль и оставить ее позади, как и все воспоминания, отравляющие душу. Ее новая жизнь не будет простой, но у нее есть Адам. Он позаботится о ней.

Дженнифер Чен была сильной. Она могла сделать это.

Она могла жить дальше.

**FIN**


End file.
